Les portes des enfers
by alice C.G
Summary: Cette histoire se déroule entre le livre 3 et 4 de héros de l'Olympe. Il s'agit de la fin de nos deux héros affreuse ou heureuse (surtout heureuse).
1. Chapter 1

**Les portes des enfers**

Cette histoire se déroule après le troisième livre de la série Héros de l'olympe voir le quatrième qui n'est pas encore sorti. C'est en quelque sorte la fin que j'imagine pour nos deux héros, affreuse et joyeuse (surtout !).

* * *

Les personnages de Rick Riordan ne m'appartiennent pas.

Chapitre 1 :

Le sacrifice une chose rare.

Quand se sacrifier est la meilleure option, oui on peut dire qu'on est vraiment mal !

* * *

PDV Annabeth :

Tu devais le faire n'est-ce pas Percy ? Après avoir traversé les enfers ensemble, après avoir promis que quoi qu'il arrive rien ne nous séparerait. Tu l'as fait, tu étais blessé et tu t'es dit autant que tu me survives.

A vrai dire la situation était désastreuse, j'étais littéralement submergée par la peur, incapable de réfléchir, une peur bien différente de celle que je ressentais en face d'Aragne.

Je n'avais pas peur pour moi, mais pour toi, pour nous, la peur s'était amplifiée, elle immobilisée tout, l'adrénaline, mes pensées, mes gestes. Je ne ressentais rien.

Gaïa est pourtant la déesse de la vie, mais tout lui revient un jour. Elle ne nous fait pas don de la vie, c'est un emprunt qu'elle peut reprendre à tout moment. C'est cela qui ressortait en sa présence, elle créé la vie, elle pouvait aussi la détruire.

La Titane était là, en face de nous juste devant les portes des enfers, nous bloquant le passage. On pouvait voir le soleil, la vie, l'issue, la fin sans pouvoir l'approcher.

Ma cheville me faisait encore souffrir, notre escapade dans le Tartare au milieu des monstres (que nous avions tués pour la plupart) n'avait certainement pas arrangé mon état. Nous avions eu l'aide inattendue de certains héros que nous ne pensions jamais revoir un jour, mais à présent pour une raison inconnue, ils avaient disparus. Je pensais pendant un instant faire sortir de là avec nous Silenea Beau-Regard... ainsi que Luke, mais à présent c'était surtout nous qu'il fallait sortir de ce pétrin.

Les portes était grandes ouvertes, nous pouvions apercevoir nos amis, nos alliés s'avançaient difficilement vers elle. Le combat faisait rage dehors, un véritable chaos. Ils ne pouvaient pas nous atteindre, nous étions ensemble tous les deux et pourtant bel et bien seuls et démunis.

Nous avions encore un peu d'espoir, la Titane n'était pas encore réveillée, mais nous étions son sacrifice. Quelques gouttes, ou la totalité de notre sang connaissant la cruelle Gaïa suffirait à l'éveiller.

La Reine mère prit la parole d'une voix satisfaite, séductrice (du moins elle essayait de rendre sa proposition alléchante...ce qui eut juste pour effet de nous tétaniser) d'une voix lente également sans que Percy et moi ne s'y attendent, à vrai dire ce n'est pas courant de voir quelqu'un parler dans son sommeil.

- Je vois... jeunes héros que vous arrivez à temps, approchez... rendez-moi vos vies, faites coulez votre sang ! Et goûtez à la mort éternel. Je vous promets que cela ne sera pas douloureux, et vous seraient ensemble pour l'éternité. Même morts vous pourriez servir ma cause, et avoir ainsi un but après la mort... ensemble. Sacrifiez-vous ! Maintenant ! J'attends depuis trop longtemps !

-Non merci. Répondit Percy, on préfère être ensembles et plus particulièrement vivants, pourriez-vous nous laissez passer ? Vous bloquez le passage, voyez-vous.

Je n'étais pas sûre que répondre de cette manière ironique était la meilleure chose que Percy aurait pu dire ou faire, mais c'était une Cervelle d'algues, il était fidèle à lui-même. Je l'aimais pour ça, il avait en quelque sorte détendue l'atmosphère et m'avais enfin permis de réfléchir et de sortir de ma léthargie. Avant que la Titane n'explose de rage.

-Qu'entendez-vous par sacrifiez-vous exactement ? Vous n'allez pas nous tuer de votre main ?

-Je ne préférerais pas en arriver là voyons, si vous vous sacrifiez de vous-mêmes votre action aura un pourvoir immense. Un sacrifice est une offrande, un renoncement volontaire à quelque chose ou à quelqu'un. Aujourd'hui c'est seulement être privé de quelque chose, le sacrifice est vue d'un mauvais œil, autrefois il en était autrement. C'est pour cela que vous êtes mon premier choix, vous seriez prêts à donner votre vie pour sauver l'autre. Vous êtes le meilleur sacrifice possible, pour la destruction de ce monde.

Des ronces ont commencées à nous encercler, doucement, nous nous sommes regardés et ont auraient préférés se téléporter sur une île paradisiaque loin d'ici, seuls et maintenant. Plutôt que de finir en nourriture pour ronces nous vidant de notre sang. N'importe quelle autre situation était certainement mieux ou envisageable que celle-ci. La Mère de tout ne rigolait pas, soit on se sacrifiés maintenant, soit sa promesse de "cela ne sera pas douloureux" ne serait qu'un doux euphémisme. C'était ma faute... le fil d'Aragne me précipitant dans le vide, nous précipitant dans le Tartare... Stop, ça suffit ce n'est pas le moment de penser à cela tu as un piège à désamorcer et un plan d'urgence à trouver, réfléchit en tant que pure fille d'Athéna.

Elle veut notre sang ? Très bien, je lui offre sur un plateau. Elle n'en n'obtiendra pas sa résurrection mais sa mort.

-Quel est le rituel que nous devons réaliser pour vous satisfaire Mère ? Les ronces s'arrêtèrent de progresser. La Titane intéressée nous fit signe de s'avancer vers elle. Percy n'était absolument pas d'accord avec cela, mais d'un regard je lui fis comprendre que j'avais un plan.

* * *

PDV Percy :

Gaïa me tendit un couteau et me demanda d'entailler l'intérieur de la main d'Annabeth et d'en faire de même avec la mienne. Je regardais Annabeth sans comprendre. Je voyais bien ses yeux orageux qui reflétaient que son esprit réfléchissait à vive allure. Mais je ne voyais pas où elle voulait en venir, et même elle, n'avait pas l'air sûre de son plan.

La Motte de Terre nous demanda de nous serrer la main et de laisser le sang s'écouler devant elle à ses pieds.

Elle commençait à se transformer, elle n'était plus faite de terre. Son corps resplendissait peu à peu, il s'écoulait d'elle de plus en plus de vie, elle commençait à ouvrir les yeux, à sourire, et à rire.

Je regardais Annabeth horrifié, mettant ma main à mon stylo. Elle souffla : "attends".

C'est là que je compris : sous sa forme de terre ont n'avaient strictement aucune chance de la toucher, on ne pouvait que la traverser. Plus on perdait de sang, plus son corps reprenait vie. Et on s'affaiblissait, nous, par contre.

C'était comme si nous arrosions une plante, ses pieds étaient les racines, il suffisait que notre sang irrigue le cœur et qu'ils nous apparaissent, pour que j'ai une chance de le transpercer. La fin du rituel étant notre mort qui ressuscitera entièrement la Mère Terre.

Il suffisait d'être rapide, et de ne pas se faire tuer, habituel donc.

J'avais juste à attendre le signal de Puits de Sagesse et ont pourraient sortir du Tartare ensemble, et enfin vivre des jours calme et heureux. Avoir un avenir, des perspectives, des joies, plus jamais de larmes et de peurs.

J'aurais enfin la possibilité de la rendre heureuse, je pourrai enfin avoir le goût du bonheur dans la bouche. C'était à cela que je pensais, pendant que notre sang se déversait goutte par goutte par terre et irriguait le pouvoir de Gaïa. Je me faisais des films dans ma tête, je rêvais. Mon sixième sens me disait de m'arrêter pourtant, que quelque chose clochait, ou n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Que justement ce n'était que des films.

Notre sang ne tarda pas à arriver jusqu'au cœur de Gaïa, cette dernière ouvra les yeux. Les ronces se rapprochèrent de nous, l'une m'attrapa le pied mais je ne sentis rien. Annabeth hurla un tonitruant : "MAINTENANT", qui se répercuta dans le Tartare.

Je sentis dans ma main libre Turbulence se transformer et je frappais notre Mère en plein cœur.

Ses yeux se refermèrent ainsi que sa bouche dans un râle de douleur et elle s'effondra au sol.

On ne savait pas si elle était réellement morte, et personnellement je m'en fichais. On était en vie et ensemble.

- Annabeth Chase, j'ai dû te le dire plein de fois mais tu es réellement un puits de Sagesse. Je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassais, un baiser que deux personnes heureuses échangent après avoir survécu encore une fois à une telle épreuve. J'avais envie de l'emporter loin d'ici, et de lui prouver à quel point je l'aimais, mais il fallait à présent fermer ces fichues portes des enfers.

Justement Léo et Hazel s'avançaient vers nous, ils avaient l'air aussi épuisés que nous devions en avoir l'air. Difficile de le dire après avoir errés autant de temps dans le Tartare sans miroir pour se reluquer.

-Salut les gars ! Heureux de vous revoir en vie, mais hélas on n'a pas le temps pour les retrouvailles. Annonça Léo d'une voix pressée. Il va falloir qu'on ferme ces portes tous les quatre ensembles et il est hors de question que l'on vous perd à nouveau. Ces portes possèdent un mécanisme qu'Hazel et moi on peut faire fonctionner pour se refermer une fois, vous allez nous aider et avant que ça se referme vous courrez vers nous. C'est clair ? Car ça va aller très vite. Au premier signal tu sors Annabeth ensuite ça sera au tour de Percy. Pas de questions, on y va maintenant. Finis Léo de dire à une vitesse hallucinante, si bien que je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir tout saisi.

Léo et Hazel, chacun d'un côté enclenchèrent un mécanisme en appuyant simplement sur la porte. Et alors que l'on commençait à pousser ou tirer selon notre position, un fait étrange se produisit. Les ronces derrière nous commencèrent à s'animer et enveloppèrent le corps de leur maîtresse. Les ronces étaient vivantes et très en colère car elles savaient qui était responsable de la mort de leur maîtresse. Elles n'en voulurent pas Annabeth mais à moi à mort, c'était le cas de le dire. Si elles avaient pu parler leur slogan aurait étaient : A mort ! À mort ! À mort Percy Jackson ! Percy Jackson ! A MORT !

* * *

PDV Annabeth :

Tout se déroula très vite, Léo cria mon nom, c'était le signal vers la liberté. Mais je n'entendis pas sa voix couvert par le cri de douleur de Percy. L'une des ronces l'avait foudroyée, en m'approchant je vis que c'était sa poitrine qui était touchée, là même où devait se trouvait son cœur. Quelle idiote ! Les ronces aussi avait étaient nourri par notre sang ! Je savais et je ne voulais pas pourtant, je savais que sa fin était proche ! Et bien puisqu'il doit en être ainsi cela sera NOTRE fin.

- Non je sais ce que tu vas dire, mais je t'aime et je reste avec toi. On reste ensemble... dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

-Je t'aime aussi, mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Je le regardais avec incompréhension, Léo cria son nom, même si celui-ci avait compris qu'il ne pourrait pas se relever... jamais. Il ne pouvait rien faire, ceux de dehors devaient absolument garder la main sur le mécanisme. Il n'était pas d'accord avec l'idée de nous perdre encore une fois et surement cette fois-ci définitivement, il pestait. Hazel était à deux doigts de pleurer mais tant que la porte n'était pas fermée et verrouillée à jamais, elle tenait bon. Percy me poussa dans l'infime espace restant vers la terre avec ses dernières forces. Les portes se refermèrent sur lui.

Tu devais le faire n'est-ce pas Percy ? Après avoir traversé les enfers ensemble, après avoir promis que quoi qu'il arrive rien ne nous séparerait. Tu l'as fait, tu étais blessé et tu t'es dit autant que tu me survives.

Oui, le sacrifice est une chose bien rare de nos jours avait dit Gaïa.

Fin chapitre 1.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour ou Bonsoir :) cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit donc j'espère que ce n'est pas si désagréable que ça à lire... n'hésitez pas à critiquer ou à laisser un commentaire positif si ça vous plait.

J'ai 6 chapitres de prévus pour l'instant si cette histoire tout droit sorti de mon imagination et de mon impatiente entre la sortie des livres et des films intéresse quelqu'un !

A bientôt j'espère :)


	2. Chapter 2

Réponse aux commentaires :

Merci à **La-petite-folle** et **Samita J** pour leurs encouragements !

Et oui tu as raison **Springy** c'est Arachnée et non « aragne » qui est de l'ancien français qui veut dire araignée, je ne sais pas d'où je sors ça ! ^^

Ce n'est pas encore très joyeux, l'histoire devient plus heureuse fin chapitre 3 et à partir du chapitre 4 .

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Fin éventuelle de la guerre et désolation.

Quand on perd la personne que l'on aime le plus au monde la douleur est à peine supportable pour une fille d'Athéna.

* * *

PDV Annabeth

Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il se passait, je suis restée là assise par terre à regarder les portes fermées. Puis j'ai hurlé à Hazel et Léo de rouvrir les portes immédiatement ! Leurs visages laissent percevoir qu'ils sont effrayés, peinés et désolés, mais ils sont impuissants, ils tentent de m'expliquer mais je ne les écoute plus.

A présent je suis focalisée sur les portes, j'essaye de les ouvrir à mains nue mais elles ne cèdent pas. Je regarde la grandeur de cette porte qui me nargue, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me crie tu es ridicule demi déesse comment voudrais tu m'ouvrir avec ses poignets si frêles ?

Et c'est vrai je les regarde, je suis épuisée, physiquement et moralement. Je me dis que comme Orphée je retrouverai mon âme-sœur et le ramènerais d'entre les morts, que ce n'est pas la dernière fois que je pouvais sentir sa présence. Mais rien n'y fait mes forces m'abandonnent et je sombre dans les limbes.

* * *

Hazel me tend ensuite de l'ambroisie, et me force à en prendre, je veux la recracher et le rejoindre peut-être pourquoi pas tout suite. Car mon plan numéro 1 : Ramener Percy des enfers est sans aucun doute la pire idée suicidaire que j'ai jamais eu, autant en finir maintenant.

Mais on me force à avaler, à m'accrocher à la vie, alors que mon ancrage, Percy est sans doute en train d'expier son dernier souffle.

Quand je me réveille c'est Piper qui se tient à côté de moi.

- Tu m'entends Annabeth ? N'abandonne pas ! Bats-toi ! Aucune situation n'est désespérée, on a toujours le choix. Percy et toi avaient toujours eu le choix, tu l'as toujours.

Elle a peut-être raison, je ne sais pas si son enjôlement me joue des tours mais je finis par ouvrir les yeux. Le combat est presque finit autour de moi, avec la mort de Gaïa et la fermeture des portes les ennemis se laissent presque tuer (presque).

Grecs et Romains se battent ensembles contre un ennemi commun, je remarque cela mais Jason me dit qu'il reste tout de même un petit problème.

En me relevant avec l'aide de ce dernier, je continue à observer et je remarque que les romains sont beaucoup moins nombreux que prévus.

-Ils manquent des romains, où sont-ils ? L'affaiblissement de ma voix retranscrit ma peur de la réponse.

-Nous avons réussi à convaincre Reyna de notre innocence mais pas Octave, bien entendu. Il à un certain poids dans ses paroles, et certains romains l'on suivit, ils étaient en route pour le camp. Bien sur certains du camp des sangs mêlés nous ont suivis ici pour mener le combat mais il en reste au camp. Mais tu comprends ? Nous devions venir ici, nous avons envoyé un message Iris mais hélas... pas de réponse.

J'avais déjà probablement perdu Percy, il était hors de question que je perde une personne de plus ou un foyer à cause d'un abruti.

-Léo le bateau est-il utilisable ?

-Bien entendu toujours et pour toujours !

Je regardais autour de moi le dernier monstre disparus sous mes yeux.

- Très bien tout le monde on lève l'ancre ! En route vers la colonie des sangs mêlés !

* * *

Le voyage ne prendrai que quelques heures, de Rome à Notre camps mais hélas plus le temps passait, plus j'avais peur de ce que l'on pourra trouver... Je m'imaginais le camp détruit, des corps gisants sur le sol, partout jusqu'à ce que Piper me sorte de mes pensées.

-Arrêtes de t'imaginer des trucs, d'échafauder des plans, va prendre une douche, t'habiller, manger, dormir. Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas fais quelque chose de normal comme ce que je viens d'énumérer ?

-Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps sommes-nous restés dans le Tartare ?

-Ne penses pas à cela aussi, ne réfléchit plus. Oui je sais c'est dur de te demander ça mais fait-moi confiance, va te reposer Annabeth. Dit-elle en me prenant la main. Tu en as vraiment besoin, d'être seule aussi... Mais si jamais tu as besoin de moi je suis là... tu n'es pas seule justement.

Elle me conduisit jusqu'à ma chambre et me quitta. Je me d'déshabillée et préférée jeter mes vêtements vu leurs états. Je me dirigeais vers la douche, et laissé l'eau coulait ainsi que mes larmes.

L'eau me rappelais Percy, j'ai des flashs de nous à présent, de la première fois que je l'ai vu à la dernière. Des souvenirs aussi merveilleux les uns que les autres, des regrets de tous ce que l'on ne pourra pas faire.

Des choses simples et pourtant... Comme s'embrasser, danser, se rejoindre après une journée de cour, faire l'amour ensemble pour la première fois, se disputer, se réconcilier, se détester pendant une seconde et détester ses propres paroles et sa haine, surprendre l'autre, s'installer ensemble, combattre ensemble, se marier pourquoi pas, avoir un, puis deux, puis trois, enfants, mourir à ses côtés, où se quitter mais être toujours là pour l'autre, s'aimer tout simplement quoique qu'il advienne telle une promesse éternelle.

Les larmes finirent par s'arrêter, mais je savais que ces traîtresses finiraient par revenir quand je mis attendrais le moins pour m'achever.

J'étais vide, il a emporté une partie de moi. Je porterai un masque à présent. J'en voulais aux Dieux, à Héra, et à la terre entière.

Je m'habillée mais n'eut pas la force d'aller manger ne serait-ce qu'un morceau, je m'effondrai sur le lit.

- Annabeth ? Réveille-toi nous sommes presque arrivés, vient manger un bout. A au faite on a pu récupérer ça.

Ca c'était mon sac avec ma casquette des Yankies, mon poignard et l'ordinateur de Dédale. Je mis la casquette sur ma tête, Piper eu un mouvement de surprise.

-Oh merci ! Tu ne me vois plus n'est-ce pas ? Elle opina de la tête, bien parfait ma mère n'était peut-être plus folle, au moins un point positif. Je mangeais rapidement et à vrai dire n'eut pas le temps de finir mon assiette que l'on n'entamait déjà la descendante.

* * *

Le camp était sens dessus dessous, Octave et ses Romains étaient arrivés avant nous. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, Chiron ayant reçu le message Iris trop tard, ils avaient pu enlever la Toison d'Or qui protégé le camp.

Cependant la situation avait l'air sous contrôle et avec notre arrivée et celle de Reyna, les romains ne tardèrent pas à se ranger de son côté. La situation aurait pu être beaucoup plus désastreuse il l'on n'était pas arrivés avant.

De mon côté je désarmée Octave, emplie de haine et de désespoir. Je me sentais surpuissante, à tel point que j'aurais voulu dissoudre l'armée ennemie toute seule. Octave commença à déblatérer toutes sortes de paroles invraisemblables jusqu'à ce que Jason et Reyna d'un commun accord complètement excédés ne l'assomme.

Les dégâts matériels étaient assez important, on mettrait très certainement un mois à tout remettre en ordre.

Et il y avait beaucoup de blessés bien heureusement aucuns morts à signaler, nous en avions déjà assez à déplorer.

Chiron voulut bien entendu me parler, mais je n'étais pas la seule Piper, Jason, Léo, Franck, Hazel, et Reyna m'accompagnés, après avoir tout résumé notre aventure et la... l'éventuelle perte de Percy. Les autres nous quittèrent.

Nous ne savions pas réellement si Gaïa était enfin morte, mais je préférais le croire, nous avions au moins un peu d'avance grâce à Percy et moi. Surtout grâce à Percy.

Je souhaitais parler à mon mentor en privée ce qu'il accepta.

-Je souhaiterais une quête pour retrouver Percy. Commençais-je sans la moindre manifestation d'émotion.

Une quête pourquoi exactement Annabeth ? Chiron avait peur de comprendre ma requête.

-Je viens de le dire une quête pour retrouver Percy, voyons Chiron pourquoi d'autre ? Dis-je avec dédain.

Chiron me prit par les épaules et me regarda très sérieusement.

-Annabeth tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu avances, en cet instant tu crois que Percy est là quelque part, qu'il va rentrer dans cette pièce brusquement. Tu ne réalises pas ce que tu viens de vivre, ce qui est arrivé exactement à ton petit ami. Tu ne le souhaites pas, tu te raccroche à un espoir fou et je pense bien vain, Annabeth.

Je me dégageais de la prise du centaure et poursuivais.

-Je peux y arriver rentrer au Tartare et ramener Percy, ce n'est pas totalement fou ou vain, comme tu le dis, Chiron. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas que je peux le faire !

-Annabeth, là n'est pas la question, tu n'as pas encore fait ton deuil tu ne peux... Écoutes-tu enfin ! Tu parles du Tartare et non des champs Elysées, tu ne réalises pas qu'il est mort ! Qu'il s'est sacrifié pour toi ! Annabeth ne part pas ! Nous reparlerons de cette quête je te le promets…

Je ne pouvais en attendre plus, je laissée là Chiron. J'allais me balader sur la plage. Bien sûr que je savais ce qui en était de Percy… J'avais vu la mort dans les yeux de la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde.

Je suis restée là longtemps pendant que les autres faisaient la fête, demain on mettrait en terre les morts. J'ai ratée le repas, et certainement le couvre-feu.

La plage était déserte et ce silence me procurait un bien fou, j'aurai simplement voulu partager ce moment avec une personne en particulier.

Mais je ne devais pas penser à lui, ou du moins penser à la manière de le sauver des enfers.

Seulement quelques héros ont réussi à aller aux enfers et en revenir, Hercule, Orphée, puis nous, Grover, Percy, et moi.

Ce n'est pas si difficile d'y entrer si on a un plan, par contre faire ressortir une âme des enfers… Si Percy est déjà à cet état cela risque d'être assez compliqué.

Hercule à soudoyer le passeur, puis le chien Cerbère. Orphée a enchanté les dieux des enfers avec sa harpe. Mais peu importe les moyens au final c'est bel et bien les dieux qui l'a fallu convaincre dans les trois cas. Je dois parler au dieu des enfers lui adresser une prière.

Non ils n'auront plus aucune prière de ma part ! Quelque part au fond de moi je l'ai senti partir puis plus rien comme si sa longue agonie avait été stoppé, je ne sais pas si il est réellement mort. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne le sens plus. Je n'en pouvais plus et commencer à crier :

-Non vous n'aurez plus jamais de prière de ma part ! Ce n'est pas un ordre non plus que je m'apprête à vous adresser, mais une simple requête, d'une simple mortelle ! Il en assez fait pour vous, pourquoi vous ne me le rendez pas ! Zeus pourquoi ne demandez-vous pas à votre frère qui domine les enfers de le libérer ? Poséidon c'est votre fils enfin, vous le laisseriez mort éternellement ? Maman… mère, je suis votre fille et vous devez sans doute me haïr pour l'amour que je ressens envers un fils de Poséidon mais ensemble nous sommes capables de tous. Même de vaincre la déesse Mère j'en suis sure, si elle n'est pas encore morte et enterrée elle le sera de notre main soyez s'en sure ! Terminai-je avec rage.

-Je vous supplie de me le rendre, il s'est sacrifié pour moi, pour le monde entier et surtout pour vous n'est-ce pas un sacrifice suffisant pour lui rendre la vie ? Bien évidement je suis prête à n'importe quel sacrifice en retour. Il vous suffit simplement de demander, j'accepterai n'importe quoi pour revoir son visage. Une éternité à accomplir une tâche des plus difficiles comme celle d'Atlas, je l'accepterai. Il en vaut la peine, il vaut tout l'or du monde.

-Vous le savez n'est-ce pas ? Qu'ensemble nous sommes capables de vous rendre bien plus de service, je vous propose une chose qui devrait vous intéresser. J'attendrai autant de temps qu'il faudra votre réponse vous savez ce qu'ils vous restent à faire…

Je n'étais pas sure que les Dieux aient compris ma requête moi-même je n'étais pas sure de la saisir. Je venais réellement de proposer une apothéose aux Dieux pour Percy alors que ce dernier l'avait déjà rejetait pour une cause qui lui semblait plus noble ? Et éventuellement ma propre Apothéose ?

Pffff ! Ils n'accepteraient jamais de toute manière, il fallait que je réussisse à trouver un autre moyen de ramener Percy à présent. Evidemment plus simple quand on connaissait l'une des nombreuses porte des enfers. Ce qui était heureusement mon cas depuis ma première quête avec Percy. Je partirai demain à l'aube sans attendre la bénédiction de Chiron.

Je marchais le long de la plage et sans m'en rendre compte me dirigeais vers un lieu que je connaissais bien. Je me suis dirigée vers son bungalow et me suis endormis dans son lit, je pouvais sentir son odeur mais il n'était pas là.

* * *

PDV Externe

Quelques heures plus tard un jeune homme se glissa dans le lit aux côtés de la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras délicatement. Annabeth surprise par ce contact sorti son poignard, se plaça au-dessus de l'intrus le menaça avec celui-ci, l'appuyant sous sa gorge.

* * *

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire l'identité de celui qui était si proche d'elle en cet instant.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à **la petite folle** et **Springy** pour leurs commentaires n'hésitez pas à en faire de même, ça me motive à continuer cette fanfiction !

Oui c'est vrai je ne m'attarde pas vraiment sur les combats, j'aime pas la guerre mais l'amour beaucoup plus ;)

Préparez vos mouchoirs ... bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Fin véritable et subtile apothéose.

Quand on se vide de son sang, seul, un miracle ou un dieu est le bienvenu.

* * *

PDV Percy

Le sang s'écoulait hors de mon corps, les ronces étaient les plus heureuses du monde. Gaïa dormait toujours mais mon sang s'acheminait vers elle, orienté par les ronces qui le menaient jusqu'à leur maîtresse. Celui-ci ne suffirait pas à la faire revenir, mais elle viendrait m'achever de rage j'en étais sûr.

Je m'étonnais de ne pas être encore mort, chaque pulsation de mon cœur me faisait un mal de chien. Et les battements de ce dernier ralentissaient de plus en plus, pourtant le son devenait assourdissant à mes oreilles comme si un orchestre de percussion avait élu domicile dans ma tête.

Les extrémités de mon corps palpitaient : sommet du crâne, doigts, pieds comme prêts à exploser au moindre mouvement.

Du sang remontais jusqu'à ma gorge, j'étouffais, je crachais du sang quand je le pouvais. Je voulais que mon cœur s'arrête, là j'avais juste l'impression de me noyer dans mon propre sang. Et pour un fils de Poséidon ce n'était absolument pas agréable.

Je ressentais la moindre courbatures et entailles que j'endurais en silence depuis notre entrée dans le Tartare se multiplier en une douleur presque mortelle. Juste assez pour me faire souffrir atrocement, mais hélas pas assez pour que je parte maintenant.

Ma vue s'affaiblissait, aveuglait par ce qui me semblait être du sang du côté de mon œil droit.

Ma tête était tournée dans la direction de Gaïa et je devais me concentrer pour la distinguer.

Je ne pouvais bien entendue pas bouger, et je dois dire que j'étais retombé d'une manière peu élégante après avoir jeté Annabeth dehors. Ce qui m'avais plongé dans les bras de Morphée pendant un long moment indéterminé.

Mon côté droit du visage avait heurté violemment le sol avant que je puisse me protéger avec mes mains. Le contact avec la terre avait était le plus rude de toute mon existence.

Et il n'y avait bien entendu pas la moindre petite goutte d'eau pour espérer atténuer mes souffrances.

J'aurai souhaité partir en un instant, mais je suppose qu'en tant que héros mon souhait ne serait jamais accordé. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais je préfère accorder aux Dieux une dernière pensée, un râle, un ras le bol, un cri de rage qui j'espère sera entendu jusqu'au ciel ! Je pense que j'hallucine. Je me sens de plus en plus proche de la mort.

* * *

Où es-tu Thanatos ? Viens je t'attends ! Oses venir me prendre maintenant !

Oh ! Par tous les Dieux de l'Olympe ! Vous qui devait être en train de reprendre vos esprits depuis la courte chute de Gaïa.

N'en n'ai je pas fait assez pour vous ? J'en viens à présent à sacrifier ma vie, pour vous, pour Annabeth et certainement pas pour Gaïa. Jamais ! Mon sang ne lui appartiendra !

Lorsque je pensais à ses paroles Gaïa poussa un cri de désespoir, ses chères amies les ronces paniquèrent et commencèrent à se dessécher et tomber en poussière. Gaïa disparue dans une fumée Or rejoindre ses enfants, ses monstres au plus profond du Tartare. C'était au moins ça, je ne mettais pas sacrifié pour elle, je l'avais bannis.

Je ne perdrais jamais espoir quoique qu'il arrive, même si je suis en train de mourir.

Je vous en supplie prenait ma vie à présent, je suis déjà au Tartare... Quelques pas de plus et si je le mérite selon vous je pourrais rejoindre les champs Elysées, et attendre Annabeth, longtemps je l'espère...

Hélas pour vous voyez-vous... je ne pense pas une seule seconde ses paroles malheureusement, comment oser vous me regarder dépérir sous vos regards ainsi sans rien faire ?

Oh ! Ne me dites que vous ne posez pas les yeux sur moi en cet instant, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous, vous ne voudriez certainement pas manquer ma mort n'est-ce pas ?

En particulier vous seigneur Hadès, je me trouve sur vos terres.

Non je ne suis pas amer, je ne vous en veux pas.

Je ne vous demande pas un miracle, j'ai déjà accompli ma tâche : j'ai sauvé votre fille déesse Athéna. Mon sacrifice en valait la peine, elle en vaut la peine, vous aussi, je ne le regretterais jamais.

Tout est limpide à présent, je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais mourir, je ne le regrette pas pourtant, j'ai profité de chaque instant.

Mais voyez-vous je lui ai fait une promesse, et je sais qu'elle n'est pas la seule à croire en moi. Tant que tout mon sang ne se sera pas dispersé entièrement sur ce sol je me battrai. Tant qu'il il y de l'espoir, il y a encore de la vie.

Notre amour est un symbole d'espoir, je pense ou j'en suis même sur maintenant ! J'ai toujours eu la capacité à redonner de l'espoir au gens qui m'entourait ! Non je ne mourrais pas aujourd'hui. Tandis que j'affirmais cela avec certitude une voix s'éleva.

* * *

-Recules Thanatos ! cria le maître des enfers. Oh si ! Hélas tu vas mourir aujourd'hui Percy, mais pas exactement comme tu le penses.

Le Dieu des enfers me toucha le front et toutes douleurs disparues. POURQUOI me tuer en personne ? Il ne pouvait… pas laisser Thantos fire sonnn ….

Puis plus rien.

* * *

Quand je me suis réveillé, je ne sais combien de temps plus tard tout était blanc. Je veux dire par là que le décor qui m'entourait était blanc, vaporeux, et extrêmement lumineux. Selon la croyance chrétienne je devrais être au paradis.

Après avoir passé autant de temps dans le monde d'en bas, je dû fermer les yeux, et les ouvrir et les fermer à nouveau plusieurs fois avant de m'habituer à cette vive lumière.

Je compris au bout d'un moment que j'étais au mont Olympe chez les Dieux, je ne savais pas si je devais en ressentir de la joie ou une extrême peur.

Je ne ressentais plus aucune douleur, tout avait disparu. Mon cœur était en un seul morceau et battait normalement. J'étais habillé de vêtement propre, un jean, T-Shirt, sweat et converse, une tenue en somme normal et sans trou. Et surtout j'étais habité d'une force incroyable, je me sentais capable de détruire un mur à main nue.

Je remarquais avec certes du retard, vu qu'il devait m'observer tous depuis un moment, bien avant mon réveil que j'étais en présence des douze Dieux de l'Olympe.

- Bonjour à toi fils de Poséidon annonça Zeus. Je le regardai rapidement puis Je me tournais vers mon père d'un regard interrogateur.

- Père ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

-Tu n'en n'as pas une petite idée Percy ? Me demanda-t-il avec une grande joie et une fierté incommensurable Athéna et Héra me regardaient avec suspicion et levèrent les yeux au ciel avec dédain.

- Non personnellement aucune... ne voyant pas où mon père voulait en venir. Je devrais être mort en ce moment même.

- Perry Janson ! Si tu voulais bien réfléchir pour une fois dans ta triste vie cela serait très agréable de ta part ! Un coup d'œil à Athéna me suffit pour comprendre qu'elle pensait exactement la même chose.

- Hey ! Mais attendez... vous vous êtes géants et ... et... moi aussi ? Co-comment c'est possible ?!

- Tu nous a demandais un souhait et un sacrifice **Elpis**, nous t'en remercions. Me répondit Zeus.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ou de vouloir comprendre. Commençais-je à paniquer.

- Percy tout va bien mon fils. me dit Poséidon en me prenant par les épaules. Tu t'es sacrifié pour nous, tous les dieux de l'Olympe ont réfléchi et d'un commun accord avons décidés de t'octroyer ton apothéose. Bien sûr cette idée ne vient pas que de nous, disons que quelqu'un d'autre à lourdement insisté. ( Athéna regarda son père avec haine, ce que Percy ne vis nullement). Bon d'accord disons intelligemment insisté. rajouta mon père je ne sais pourquoi.

Je faillis tomber à la renverse.

- Ton nouveau nom est Elpis, Espoir en français, c'est à l'origine la seule chose qui est restée dans la boite de Pandore. C'est aussi une ancienne déesse disparu et oublié la déesse de l'espoir, son pouvoir est toujours resté au fond de cette boite. Aujourd'hui nous avons pris la décision de le libérer et te faire don de ce pouvoir Percy. L'ancienne déesse n'en avait plus la force. Me raconta Zeus.

- A présent tu es Elpis, Espoir, fils de Poséidon et Dieux Elpis de l'espoir et des sacrifices. Termina mon père.

-Bienvenue à toi, Dieu Elpis, fils de Poséidon, Dieu de l'espoir et des sacrifices ! Scandèrent tous ensemble les Dieux de l'Olympe la main droite sur le cœur.

- Tu seras chargé de guider tous les demi-dieux et de les aider à accomplir leurs exploits. Bien entendu tu ne seras pas seul... M'adressa la déesse de l'amour avec un clin d'œil.

-Pourquoi avez-vous fais cela ! J'étais prêt à mourir ! Je….

-Nous t'avons accordés ton souhait jeune héros ! Une Apothéose n'est pas courante sache le ! C'est un honneur ! Un éclair me manqua de peu, et je compris qu'il valait mieux me taire immortel ou pas se recevoir un éclair en pleine tronche faisait toujours mal.

-Non je n'ai pas pu demander cela… l'éternité n'est pas faite pour moi, c'est pour cela que je l'avais déjà refusé la dernière fois mon point de vue n'a pas changé…

Aphrodite se leva et s'interposa entre Zeus et moi avant que ce dernier ne me crame.

-Percy, tout est réglé à présent, tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Je t'ai disons même donné un petit coup de pouce. (Clin d'œil de la déesse). Tu ne seras jamais seul Elpis.

-Nous ne pouvons rien te dire pour l'instant, nous t'avons suffisamment aidé. Tu dois comprendre certaines choses seul, rien de grave ne t'inquiète pas. Me sourit-elle avec son sourire Colgate et ses lèvres rouge rubis pulpeuses.

-Tu dois avoir beaucoup de questions Percy mais les réponses te viendront d'elles-mêmes. Me rassura mon père.

-Vous avez l'air d'être si sure de vous, pourquoi m'avoir donné ce don alors que je doute de moi ?

-Si près de la mort il y a peu de temps tu étais sûr d'être fait pour ce rôle de guide, mais fait preuve de prudence. Ne nous manque pas de respect, souviens toi de Prométhée. Me répondit Zeus, d'un air amusé. Il fit un signe du doigt et c'est la dernière chose que je vis du monde des dieux.

* * *

La seconde d'après j'étais dans l'eau j'avais genre 36 000 questions en tête mais les Dieux ne répondaient plus présent désormais.

Je ressentais la moindre présence de demi-dieu sur Terre, un mal de crâne affreux me pris. Je m'effondrais dans l'eau et me laissais englober par elle. La douleur cessa, le sorte de lien télépathique que je ressentais avec chaque demi-dieu s'atténua. C'était intense je pouvais me concentrer sur la personne que je voulais, et beaucoup de demi-dieu avait besoin de moi en cet instant.

J'étais au camp des sang-mêlé. Ils étaient nombreux, mais une seule présence retenait mon attention.

* * *

Elle était couchée dans mon lit, je pouvais lire ses pensées. Elle rêvait de moi, c'était plutôt des souvenirs de nous à vrai dire. C'était un lien plus fort que les autres, une attirance irrésistible. Je sortais de l'eau, marcher le long de la plage et rentrais discrètement dans mon bungalow.

Elle dormait paisiblement dans mon lit et je ne pouvais pas la réveiller. Elle était tellement resplendissante avec ses cheveux dorés d'un côté de l'oreiller.

J'avais une soudaine envie de toucher son visage, son bras, sa main, sa cuisse, sa jambe découvertes du drap.

Une folle envie de l'embrassais jusqu'à en perdre notre souffle, et d'aller pour la première fois beaucoup plus loin avec elle. Sans avoir quelqu'un pour nous interrompre, on nous dire qu'on est mal car quelques personnes pensaient que nous avions été kidnappés. Mais depuis que j'étais immortel même depuis peu, j'avais acquis une certaine patience et certitude des choses.

Je savais que j'avais tout le temps désormais, même si elle peut-être pas. Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée.

Je m'installais dans le lit et la pris délicatement dans mes bras, sa réaction fût pour le moins inattendue et d'un autre côté attendue de la part d'Annabeth.

* * *

FIN de ce chapitre,

Prochain chapitre les retrouvailles, je ne l'ai pas encore écrit donc je sais pas du tout comment ça va être. Soit chaud-bouillant, donc dans ce cas attention aux âmes jeunes et sensibles, mais désolé c'est bien beau Percabeth mais ils partent toujours en quête et non pas une seconde à eux ! Il leur faut bien une petite pause et des câlins comme tout le monde, il ont le droit d'être heureux.

Soit cela sera gnangnan, je vais certainement opté pour la première idée sans être trop choquante, je l'espère...

Voilà laissez des commentaires ça fait toujours plaisir, et ça me motive à écrire plus vite ce prochain chapitre!

Bonne semaine :)


End file.
